Enigma
by Demeterr
Summary: In a time when ninjutsu is almost forgotten, Hinata find herself in a village of secrets. Why is it that only she can see the redhaired male when no one else seems to be able to? What is the secret that is being kept from her? [AU][Hinata.centric][hiatus]
1. Enigma : Chapter 1

**Enigma** - In a time when ninjutsu is almost forgotten, Hinata find herself in a village of secrets. Why is it that only she can see the red-haired male when no one else seems to be able to? What is the secret that is being kept from her?

* * *

-Chapter One-

A cloaked figure walked in the desert, seemingly to not be effected by the sand being scattered but the strong winds. However he stumbled though he righted himself. Annoyed pale green eyes betrayed his usually unreadable face as he turned to look at the bundle he tripped over.

After a closer inspection by nudging the bundle over, he realized it was a person. Ignoring the temptation to leave the idiot to die in the desert, he knelt down beside the figure and the sand that was mostly burying the person shifted aside on command. It was a female, judging by the figure although it was barely visible due to the large, almost shapeless cloak she had covering her body.

His hand reached out, somewhat hesitantly to rest against her neck below her jaw line to check for a pulse. There was a fairly strong one so the most likely conclusion was that she was only suffering from exhaustion and dehydration.

The female stirred much to his caution, and the white eyes framed by dark eyelashes focused on him. His pale green met her unusual white for just a moment but her eyes closed again and she did not appear as special. After remaining cautiously unmoving for another minute and judging from her soft even breathing, he believed her unconscious again.

Only then did he observe her properly. From her pale complexion and dark hair, he knew that she was not from his village although the colour of her eyes confirmed that assumption.

Even if she had looked at him for just a moment, it was no mistake that he saw white eyes. Eyes like the blind but then again not like for her eyes held a strange clarity to them.

His head lifted as the sands begun to rise from the wind, but with a touch of chakra and pure will, it settled back around him and the female enigma. His gaze travelled back down, catching a glimpse of the dark clothing she wore under her tan cloak. She was a fool was wearing such dark colours in this weather.

He rested on hand on her forehead whilst his free hand formed a hand seal. Sand rose and surrounded them on his command, compacted and dispersed, so that the only sign that they had been there was the groove that had been made by the female but that was already starting to fill it as the winds rose again and spread sand everywhere.

A few moments later, all visible signs of them being there had gone. At the village of Suna, the main streets were empty due to the sand storm. There was an unusual shifting of sand as it compacted and dispersed, revealing the green eyed male crouched on the ground beside an unconscious female.

Sand battered against them for a moment, before it parted, seeming to swerve around him as if there was some kind of invisible barrier in the way. He straightened upright, glancing at the unconscious bundle at his feet.

-------------------------------------------------

Hyuga Hinata awoke in a room she was foreign to, in a place where the heat did not seem to be radiating so badly on her. True it is still warm but no direct sunlight was scorching her skin. Her eyes opened, and focused unsteadily at the unfamiliar surroundings. Her eyelids felt heavy but she kept them open.

She sat upright, letting the blanket pool in her lap for a moment before got to her feet to escape from the room. Taking a couple steps, she reached the almost closed door, reached out for the doorknob and twisted the doorknob, half expecting resistance. She met none, and the door opened easily, if not squeakily.

In the next room: the hallway, it was just as dim as the bedroom but Hinata had no trouble discerning the outline of a figure from the wall. Beneath the flaming red hair, two pale green orbs fixated on her, and she froze in response. It was like a predator's gaze. Then the gaze shifted away from her and she was able to move again.

"T-Thank-you... for rescuing m-me," her voice came out squeaky, due to the lack of use.

There was no response. Had she been mistaken? Was it someone else that had taken her from the desert, but those eyes seemed very familiar to her. She opened her mouth to speak, but then a slight inclination of the head that she almost missed. He gestured towards another doorway, shifting away from where he leaned against wall as he did so.

Hinata gave a timid nod in response and moved past him, towards the doorway that flooded in light. As she reached the doorway, she turned her head to look back at him but he was gone. Staring at the dark corridor, her eyes straining to search for a darker outline but finding none, she then turned back and entered the next room.

There was a sandy haired female in that room, sitting at the dining table. "Ah, you are awake," the female greeted.

Hinata managed a nod in answer, as she observed the woman, who could only be a few years older. "T-thank-you," she blurted out, bowing her head so her gaze was fixated on the rug that covered the wooden floor.

"You shouldn't be thanking me, Kankurou was the one that found you."

"Oh. I already t-thanked him, he was in the hall just then," Hinata said in response, raising her head to look at the woman.

The sandy haired female looked puzzled for moment as she shook her head. "Kankurou has gone out, he hasn't returned yet," she said slowly, her lips pressing into a thin line.

"Oh," was all Hinata managed before she fell silent.

"Do you have a name?" the woman enquired.

A faint blush rose to her cheeks as Hinata realized she hadn't even introduced herself yet. "Ah sorry, my name is Hinata," she answered, rather flustered.

"I'm Temari," the other said casually.

-------------------------------------------------

At the sound of the door shutting, Hinata looked up enquiringly at Temari.

"Kankurou must be back," Temari remarked as if in answer to Hinata's silent question.

The footsteps drew closer as a shadow fell across the room as a man stepped into the doorway. Hinata had opened her mouth to say a greeting but her mouth closed as she realized that man was not the person she expected him to be. His hair was brown not red and the eyes were a different shade of green.

Realizing that again she was being rude, she got to her feet and held her hand out. "Um... my name is Hinata," she attempted to say as greeting.

Kankurou gave a slight nod in response, before moving to the next room leaving the current room in awkward silence. As he disappeared into the next room, Temari looked apologetic. "Sorry. He's not that friendly."

"Oh no that isn't true," Hinata denied, as Kankurou's manner had not bothered her. If that really was Kankurou, then who was that red haired man who was in the hallway earlier?

She was sure that she was not hallucinating as had definitely seen that person. Once when she was still in the desert, then once again in the hallway of this house. Yet Temari did not acknowledge an existence of such a person. According to the woman, only she and her brother Kankurou lived in this house.

Hinata had considered the person possibly being another person who lived in the village, but then what was he doing in this house without the residents being aware that he was here.

A soft tap on her shoulder startled her from her thoughts before she turned to be faced with Temari who looked apologetic for scaring her.

"So what are you doing in a village like this, Hinata?" Temari asked questioningly.

"Ah… my father recommended it as a good place to sightsee," Hinata answered, gaze adverted from Temari.

That was partially a lie. Right now her father was attempting to set up an alliance with another major company, but he did not want her to ruin his chances of achieving the alliance. He did not want the company to see of his heiress, one who had such little self-confidence, and one who could jeopardise the company when it was her time to rule.

So instead he suggested she go on a holiday for the time being, at least until the alliance was secured. No… it wasn't a suggestion, he had already made the decision. She had no choice but to follow. It was clear that her father hung the threat of getting disowned over her head.

She would lose her surname, as well as any chance of inheritance, as well as cut off all ties to her family. She did not fear the first two options but rather the later. But she knew her father never did expect her to take over his job when he retired. That position was for her younger sister, but that hadn't been officially announced.

It was already decided that when Hanabi came of age, she would renounce her position of heiress to pursue some other career. That way Hanabi would lead the company, and that the Hyuga name would not be tainted. Although she would still own a part of the company, still be called a Hyuga yet her position in the company would be next to nothing.

So that was why he sent her to a place like this. So she would not be in the way. That was she listened to his suggestion and came to this place. To get away from Konoha, to get away from the rules of her family, this would be what her life would be like when Hanabi came of age.

That was why she did not mind the fact that she would have to renounce her position as heiress. Sure she was stuck in a hot place, but she was away from her overbearing father, away from all those rules.

She would have her freedom.

"Ah? Sightsee in such a place like this?" Temari asked in disbelief. "And what do you plan to look at? Sand, sand, sand?"

Freedom, Hinata was tempted to answer. "It's a nice change from Konoha, and well it's quiet," she answered instead.

"Have you found a place to stay yet?" enquired Temari.

"Ah… not yet," Hinata realized. "I haven't actually gotten the chance to look around," she admitted.

"You can stay in the room you were in before, this house is empty enough as it is with just Kankurou and me," Temari offered.

Those words broke her away from her thoughts of freedom. Again, Temari said that only she and Kankurou resided in. So who was that red haired stranger?

It took her a moment that Temari was still expecting an answer. "Ah, of course we will work out a boarding price," Hinata added in, her mind still distracted.

Perhaps she could ask around the town later, she had plenty of time to spend in this village, after all the alliance would not be completed for quite some time and it wasn't like she had much else to do. She had the feeling it was best that she did not ask questions from Temari and Kankurou about that stranger just yet. After all Temari did not acknowledge the stranger.

It was strange.

"Well why don't you go refresh yourself, the bathroom is at the end of the hallway, by the time you are done dinner should be ready," Temari offered.

"Ah I can help with dinner you know?" Hinata said.

"That isn't necessarily," Temari answered, disappearing into the kitchen.

That left her standing awkwardly in the dining room until she moved to the hallway before pausing. She stared blankly at the doors wondering which one was hers. After a couple minutes of staring, she went to try one of the doors. Before she could open it, a voice interrupted her.

"Your room is the one to the right of that."

She turned in surprise at the unfamiliar voice, feeling slightly disappointed when she only saw Kankurou. "Ah okay, thanks" she said, moving hastily to the correct room.

* * *

A/N (17th June 2007): I actually had this plot for quite a while but I was rather hesitant about writing it for many reasons. 

1. I am trying a new style of writing where I attempt to be more descriptive.  
2. The character/pairings are different from the ones I am more familiar with.  
3. The story isn't based in the usual Naruto-universe.

However unlike two stories which I attempted and deleted in the past (Can anyone remember what both of them are?), I actually planned out the plot for this (beginning and the ending and a little of the middle) so I am quite sure I won't discontinue it. However my writing speed would be fairly slow I guess as writing in this style saps allot of time and thought but I'm stubborn and want to write like this for once.

Any suggestions, comments or constructive criticism would be appreciated, so drop a review. Bit late to say this now but... _Tadaima_...

-Demeterr


	2. Enigma : Chapter 2

**Enigma** - In a time when ninjutsu is almost forgotten, Hinata find herself in a village of secrets. Why is it that only she can see the red-haired male when no one else seems to be able to? What is the secret that is being kept from her?

* * *

-Chapter Two-

She stepped out from the house, flinching as the door slammed shut due to the winds. Her hand rose to shield her eyes as she looked around the landscape. It was empty. Pulling her coat tighter around herself, she walked off in a general direction her mind running over the basic directions that Temari had given her. The market, there were bound to be people there, people who she could question.

It did not take her long to reach her destination, and indeed her assumption that the marketplace had people was accurate. True this street was not as bustling as Konoha but still it had people. Her mind then attempted to form a plan on how she was to question the people, and whom she was meant to ask. It would be awkward to just ask a random stranger and her confidence was small enough as it is. To just stop a stranger and ask them such strange questions, how was she meant to do that?

But she wanted to know. Her curiosity was bothering her. Exhaling heavily, she moved to one of the stalls, deciding it would be easy to make small conversation with a shopkeeper and hopefully slip the question in. That would be easy right? Either way the items on sale did caught her curiosity so she made her way forward, light grey eyes observing the jewellery on sale.

They were pretty, small stones of different colours attached to a thin piece of silver metal, no doubt that stones would glitter and catch the light as they shifted with the wearer's movements. As pretty as they were, Hinata could not imagine herself wearing such earrings, those kinds would be much suited for her friends as Konoha, as they were into such bright colours. Perhaps she would buy some of the earrings as a souvenir to give to her friends when she returned.

Her lips pressed into a tight smile at that thought. When would she return? Somehow she could not imagine her father ringing her up and telling her to come home, after all she doubt that he missed her presence, no doubt it would be her little sister or her cousin who would finally ring her to let her know of the succession of the business merging, supposing it was successful.

Realizing her thoughts were sinking into a more depressive side, she shook her head as if to clear the thoughts away sending stray strands of hair floating around her face. No, she was here on a holiday. She was meant to look on the bright side of things. It wasn't like she had nothing to do after all she still had to figure out who her rescuer was.

"It's rare to see tourists in such a place like this," a voice interrupted her thoughts.

Hastily Hinata looked up, remembering where she was, and hastily smiled at the female stall keeper.

"A-ah," she stumbled over her words as she attempted to think of a response. "So Suna doesn't get that many tourists?" Hinata questioned.

The woman inclined her head before speaking, "Never that many. Ever since I was young I used to help my parents with their shop and up until now Suna doesn't get that many tourists."

An opportunity arose.

"You were here since you were young, so does that mean you know pretty much everyone in this community?" Hinata asked curiously.

"You don't spend over forty years living here without knowing pretty much everyone," the stall keeper answered honestly.

"I don't suppose you could help me then, I've been trying to find this person but..." Hinata trailed off, looking expectantly at the woman.

"Well describe what they look like, perhaps I could help," the woman offered earnestly.

"He's um... around my age," she paused for a moment to think, "With red hair and light green eyes-" she trailed off as she took in the sight of the woman's expression.

Gone was the polite smile, replaced with a tight-lipped smile. "Are you going to buy anything?" the stall keeper asked coldly.

Hinata stared at her in confusion before nodding, gesturing towards some of the items on sale. The woman packed the items for her quickly, all the while remaining silent and only speaking to tell off the price. Passing over the money and receiving the bag containing her purchases, Hinata wondered what had she said to bring out such a reaction to the woman.

As she walked away from the stall, somehow she knew that further attempts to ask other people would most likely end in the same manner, but she would try. Someone had to know something. At least someone who was willing to share information anyway and not suddenly treat her warily.

-------------------------------------------------

"Tadaima," Hinata said, more out of habit as she entered the house, unbalanced as she slid off her shoes.

There was no response, rather similar to the situation back home at Konoha. That thought sunk her mood even more. At the very most... at the very most she expected to find out her saviour's name. Heck, she was not expecting the three other people she asked to stare at her as if she was a ghost and promptly attempt to end all conversation with her.

Sighing heavily, she made her way to the room she was residing in first, to dump the small bag of purchases onto her bed before returning into the hallway and making her way into the living room. As she drew closer, she picked up slight noises. Strange, she had assumed that no one was home seeing as there was no response when she had entered.

"Tadaima," she repeated politely as she neared the room but she froze as she heard two replies.

"Okaeri." - "Okaerinasai"

Kankurou wasn't home yet, that she was sure of, as Temari said he never came home until around dinnertime. A guest perhaps? Almost warily she stepped into the room, locating Temari standing at the doorway of the kitchen as well as another figure sitting at the table. There was no mistaking that head of bright red.

It was him.

Cautiously she made her way around the table, attempting to casually glance at him. His pale green eyes shifted to meet her and guiltily Hinata glanced away towards Temari. Her head inclined to one side as she looked at Temari thoughtfully. Did Temari know him? It did make sense considering that she did see him in the house, yet during that day Temari had said that she was home alone.

It didn't matter now.

"You're back early, I thought I was going to be alone until dinner time," Temari commented offhandedly.

Hinata stared at Temari in confusion before turning to look at the red-haired man. No. He was still there. Did Temari mean she thought she would be alone but this guest had dropped by or..? Her mind promptly rejected the thought that started to creep up. That was impossible.

-------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later she wasn't so sure it was impossible. Temari had still showed no sign of acknowledging the other person and vice versa. Hinata was confused to say the very least. The word sprung into her mind.

Ghost.

That was stupid, her rational side kept thinking, as if to reassure herself. Ghosts don't exist. But... it did make a fair amount of sense. At least it would explain allot. Like all those reactions when she tried to ask about the red haired man. The fact that no one seemed to see him except for her that was.

But it still made no sense. Ghosts didn't exist. There was no proof of them. That is apart from the person sitting at the table. If he was a ghost, that would lead to even more unanswered questions. Why was a ghost doing here? A memory stirred, and it was then a decision was decided amongst all the confusion.

She would work out this problem, after all it wasn't like she had anything else to do in this place. She would get to the bottom of this and get rid of all these questions, but for now she knew what she had to do. She would take another step that would lead to her discovered whom that red haired man was, and why he was here.

She reached into her pocket to withdraw her phone, flipping it open and scrolling down the address book before finally stopping on one name.

Hanabi.

* * *

A/N (23rd July 2007): Back with another chapter, and extremely sorry for the slow updating. I suppose this is going to happen with most of the chapters, as I have to plan it out and write it. As a random note, it doesn't really work when you try to give a complicated answer to a simple question. 

Girl: watcha doing?  
Me: Converting an element into a compound.  
Girl: huh?  
Me: Example of element is Oxygen... and an example of a compound would be Carbon Dioxide... (regretting trying to be witty)  
Girl: -silent-  
Me: You know... that's essentially breathing which everyone does...yea? (feeling like her comment got utterly slaughtered)  
Girl: riiight  
Me: (given up and gone back to Zelda'ing and feeling like a science nerd)

As a side note I finished reading the 7th Harry Potter book within the first day, took me 3 hours and 44 mins (I timed myself). Story was pretty good overall. Some parts were tragic I reckon.

This feels like my longest note so far. Please excuse it, next time I'll try to keep my notes as short as usual. Oh and thanks to those who reviewed. It really helped getting feedback as I was so sceptical in writing this since I didn't think people would accept it as well (which is pretty much true) but no one has flamed me yet. Also I'm happy to see that some(one) of my older readers are still willing to try my new stories.

-Demeterr


End file.
